headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Preacher: Book Two
"Book Two" is the second of six hardcover collections reprinting stories from issues of the Preacher comic book series published by DC Comics under their Vertigo imprint. This volume reprints issues #13-26, originally published from April 1996 to June 1997. These comprise the "Hunters" and "Crusaders" storylines. All stories were written by Garth Ennis with artwork by Steve Dillon. Stories were colored by Matt Hollingsworth & Pamela Rambo and lettered by Clem Robins. They were edited by Stuart Moore and Axel Alonso. This volume shipped in February, 2010 and carries a cover price of $19.99 per copy (US). In the continuing saga of the bizarre adventures of faithless Texas preacher Jesse Custer, Jesse, along with his girlfriend Tulip, and their friend Cassidy, the Irish vampire, head west to a party of Babylonian proportions. Then, Jesse heads for France to rescue Cassidy from the clutches of religious fanatics. His search leads him into a no-holds-barred battle against the forces of the mysterious organization known as The Grail. Also told here is the story of how Cassidy became a vampire in the first place. Issues * Preacher #13 * Preacher #14 * Preacher #15 * Preacher #16 * Preacher #17 * Preacher #18 * Preacher #19 * Preacher #20 * Preacher #21 * Preacher #22 * Preacher #23 * Preacher #24 * Preacher #25 * Preacher #26 Appearances Featured characters * Jesse Custer * Tulip O'Hare * Cassidy Supporting characters * F.J. Hoover * Marseille * Sarah Featherstone Antagonists * D'Aronique * Herr Starr * Jesus DeSade * The Messiah * Saint of Killers Other characters * Billy Baker * Billy Cassidy * Bob Glover * DeBlanc * Dinnings * Fiore * Frankie Toscani * Freddy Allen * Gallico * Harcourt * John Custer * John Tool * Mick MacCann * Pouissin * Vincent Goring Organizations * The Grail * Gomorrah People * Seraphim * United States Marine Corps * United States Navy Races * Angels * Ghosts * Humans * Vampires Locations * California :* San Francisco * France :* France :* Masada * Ireland :* Dublin * Louisiana * Nevada :* Las Vegas * New York :* New York City :* Empire State Building * Texas :* Angelville * Vietnam * Washington, D.C. :* White House Items * Pistol Miscellaneous * 1916 * 1960s * Dungeon * Genesis * God * Gunshot victims * Henchman * Hippies * Mind control * Shot in the head * Smoking Notes & Trivia * ''Preacher'' is an ongoing comic book series published under DC's Vertigo imprint and is suggested for mature readers. * This volume shipped to retailers on February 10th, 2010. * The cover art for this volume is taken from the cover to ''Preacher'' #19. * Stories from this volume are also reprinted in the Preacher: Until the End of the World trade paperback, and the Preacher: Proud Americans trade paperback collection. * Pamela Rambo was the colorist on ''Preacher'' #13 only. * Issues #13-17 comprise the "Hunters" storyline. * Issues #19-24 comprise the "Crusaders" storyline. * Issues #25-26 comprise the "Cry Blood, Cry Erin" storyline, which is the Cassidy origin story. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * Category:Hardcover collections Category:Preacher Collections Category:2010 comic book issues